


Night without a Star

by ragnarok89



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anger, Canon - Manga, Drabble, Dubious Consent, Enemies, Foe Yay, Halloween, Implied/Referenced Sex, Inspired by Music, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Lust, M/M, One Shot, POV Alternating, Psychological Warfare, Revenge, Short One Shot, Succession Contest Arc (Hunter X Hunter), Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “I suppose this was inevitable, meeting in a place like this.”
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Night without a Star

It was only a matter of time before Kurapika would cross paths with Chrollo once again, long after the events in Yorknew City. All promises of blood-soaked vengeance swam in his mind, but once his scarlet eyes met those of the Phantom Troupe leader, such thoughts vanished.

The Spider's eyes looked almost baleful gold in such dim light. "I suppose this was inevitable, meeting in a place like this." He spoke, a thoughtful smile on his features. "I knew you wanted this too."

Kurapika grit his teeth, his fists clenched at his sides. "Don't talk to me like that, don't you _dare_ ," He spat out, his voice low, but quieter than he intended. He could still smell the blood on his knuckles, from he had captured Chrollo, when he struck at the leader, and he wanted nothing more than to keep on hitting him until there was no one left.

"This was always meant to be," Chrollo murmured, walking close to Kurapika, his enemy. With such little space between them, his mouth pressed to Kurapika's ear, making him shiver with every word, every puff of heated air. "Such intertwining paths, our lives twisted together, like so many links in an iron chain, just like the ones you possess."

Kurapika made a low noise when Chrollo roughly cradled his face within cold hands, their eyes locked, and he couldn't look away. It wasn't the light that nearly sent him reeling, but Chrollo gazing at him as both enemy and admirer. He didn't know how such a man could even exist, someone so cruel, repugnant, and yet, yet, and _yet_ so intoxicating.

"It's meant to be, caught in each other's orbit, both on a path of vengeance that will never meet its end,"

The pungent smell of blood hung in the air, even as there was so little space between them.

"Shut up, just shut up, you _filth_."

"It's no use telling me otherwise, chain user."

Kurapika shivered, suddenly feeling wretched.

The sheer physicality of the moment, Chrollo's voice, his scent, and his body, was more than he could ever hope to bear.

"You're a _monster_ , just as much as I am," he whispered.

Without even thinking, shivering, Kurapika shoved Chrollo to the floor, with a cruel strength he mustered from within in. They both fell to the ground, a surprised moan escaping from the Spider, moving his hands away from Kurapika's face to his arms, latching on tight, tight, and Kurapika grunted from Chrollo's vice-like grip.

Chrollo had the smile on his face, even when Kurapika was on top of him, straddling him, his wrists caught in his hands. Kurapika had the Spider right where he wanted him, and he couldn't let him escape, not even when his hips were against Chrollo's.

Kurapika stilled when he saw Chrollo's head fall back, when he gasped and bucked into the touch.

"Just as I thought. Meant to be," The Spider murmured, his eyes narrowed and intent. Kurapika felt turned upside-down, caught within that gaze, yet he couldn't look away.

His scarlet eyes burned bright, in rage and also with an awakened lust.

Kurapika wanted to shout, scream, and deny, but he only leaned in, unbidden, thighs spreading, anger, yearning bleeding through him as he pressed his lips onto Chrollo's, silencing him for only this moment.


End file.
